As is known in the art, eddy currents can degrade the performance of integrated circuits having magnetic sensors. Magnetic sensors typically include a magnetic transducer, such as a Hall cell element, on the surface of an integrated circuit, which is mounted on a metal leadframe. The sensor is connected to the leadframe with wires and overmolded with thermoset plastic. While such magnetic sensors may be suitable for sensing static magnetic fields, at higher frequencies increasing eddy currents are generated in the conductive leadframe in response to the changing magnetic field. Eddy currents flow in circular loops perpendicular to the direction of the magnetic flux vectors. The eddy currents create an opposing magnetic field underneath the Hall cell, which can cause unacceptably large errors in the magnetic field strength detected by the sensor.
While prior art attempts have been made to provide slots in conductive leadframes to reduce eddy current flow, such slots provide only limited reductions in eddy current levels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,178 to Hayat-Dawoodi, for example, shows various slots across the leadframe and crossed slots.